La mission de l'angoisse!
by mirasu3
Summary: Détrompez vous cette hsitoire n'est pas tournée vers l'horreur bien au contraire, surtout quand l'idée vient de Jiraya lui même.... 1er chapitre


Coucou tout le monde! Voilà une petite histoire bien bien particulière! J'espère que le premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite.

Disclamer : aucun de ses personnages (pour l'intant) ne m'appartiennent

* * *

Tsunade ne pouvait plus supporter tous ces ninjas qui lui demandaient sans cesse de partir en mission. En effet, depuis quelque temps tout était calme, plus une menace, plus d'ennemi. Tout était trop calme et Tsunade se retrouva avec un horde de ninjas fous qui venait tous les jours frapper à sa porte. Elle décida donc de rassemblé tous les vieux ninjas et les sensei dans la salle de réunion. Elle arriva dans la pièce et tout le monde était déjà là.

Tsunade : Mes amis l'heure est grave !

Kurenaï : Que se passe t-il Hokage ?

Tsunade s'assit sur sa chaise et fondit en larmes.

Tsunade : J'en peux plus…bou…bou…

Kakashi se leva et essaya de la réconforter.

Kakashi : que vous arrive t-il Tsunade ? C'est le cape de la soixantaine que se profile devant vous qui vous rend si triste ? Je comprends cela ne doit pas être évident. Vous êtes vieille, vous n'avez pas de mari, personne ne vous aime, ça doit être vraiment dur, fit il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Tsunade frappa violemment Kakashi qui se retrouva dans les airs.

Tsunade : d'abord je suis au cape de la cinquantaine et non de la soixantaine. De plus vous ne savez rien de ma vie privée j'ai des copains tous les jours, voir plusieurs par jours et tous me disent que je suis très doué. Moi au moins je ne dois pas me satisfaire d'un bouquin de romance.

Kakashi se releva avec les flammes dans ses yeux.

Kakashi :Je ne me satisfais pas de un bouquin mes de plusieurs et puis moi je peux me venter d'être jeune naturellement et de ne pas utilisé des artifice.

Asuma : C'est vrai qu'est ce que les filles utilisent comme artifice pour se faire belle ? De plus des fois c'est bien fait car quand elle enlève leur pot de maquillage on découvre des surprise.

Anko : Nous aussi on a des déceptions lorsque la chose superficielle disparaisse.

Asuma : Qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer Anko ?

Anko : Apparemment tu as l'air d'avoir compris je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin à moins que tu veuilles que je t'humilie devant tout le monde, fit elle avec un sourire sadique.

Akuma : mais toi t'es tellement frigide que je ne vois pas la différence avec un mur, même une poupée gonflable aurait plus de sensation que toi.

Anko : c'est pas de ma faute si elle est toute petite ! Ta qu'à prendre une pompe ça serait peut être mieux.

Tous les regardèrent d'un air très intéressé et avait hâte de savoir des détails.

Tsunade : Ca suffit vous vous comporter comme des gamins.

Kakashi : tu es bien placée pour parlé….héhéhé…

Tsunade : ne commence pas ou on va régler ça dehors.

Kakashi préféra se taire.

Tsunade : Comme je vous l'ai dit au départ. Je n'en peux plus tous les chunins me demandent une mission. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il faut trouver une solution car sinon je vais tous les envoyer à l'hôpital.

Tous réfléchir très intensément. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes personnes n'avait encore pris la parole.

Jiraya : J'ai une idée.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

Jiraya : Que diriez-vous d'envoyer les chunins dans une fausse mission gouter à la peur de leur vie.

Tsunade : Comment ça ?fit elle d'un air très intéressée.

Jiraya expliqua son plan à tous les personnes présentent.

* * *

Dehors sur la place principale de Konoha :

Tous les chunins avait été appelé à se rassembler ici. Tsunade apparut dans le plus grand silence.

Tsunade : j'ai une mission pour vous. Elle est extrêmement dangereuse. Êtes-vous près ?

TOUS : OUI

Tsunade (dans ses pensées) : Parfait ! Vous allez enfin me payer tous ses jours de souffrance et d'ingratitude.

Tsunade : Très bien ! Rendez vous donc demain à 6h30 avec vos senseï !

* * *

Voilà j'ai fini, a vous de me dire se que vous en pensez.  



End file.
